


My Father The Hero

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Disappointment, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing is acceptable when you've already won...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Father The Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Arjen Robben, a famous Dutch football player, but first of all a loving father. This one's for you!

_“Ivanova’s  face is expressionless.  Weasley does everything in his power to distract her.  She just smiles. Weasley dives ,but to no avail. Bulgaria will be Flanders’ opponent in the final on Sunday. England’s dream is brutally shattered.”_

Draco landed on the soft grass, his head pounding. He laid a hand on Weasley’s shoulder, trying to comfort him. Here, on this day, it all ended.

“Daddy!”

A young boy and a man with tousled hair ran towards him, pulling Draco into a hug.

“You’re still my hero, daddy,” his son muttered.

Draco smiled through his tears. It was only the beginning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to our Dutch boys who fought bravely, but lost to Argentina. You're my heroes! :-)


End file.
